


Sleeping with you

by rubysoho39777



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysoho39777/pseuds/rubysoho39777
Summary: This takes place during episode 3x07 after when Izzie comes over to Casey’s to apologise for being a jerk. Still a work in progress.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Kudos: 79





	Sleeping with you

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during episode 3x07 after when Izzie comes over to Casey’s to apologise for being a jerk. Still a work in progress.

Casey whispered, ‘Hey, are you awake?’  
‘I am now, Newton. Why are you waking me up? I was sleeping so well,’ Izzie remarked snarkily.  
‘I know, you practically elbowed me in the face and held me down by my hair.’  
‘What are you talking about?’  
‘You toss and turn in your sleep like you’re trying to run away from your life.’  
‘Hey!’ Izzie gives Casey a light punch to the shoulder.  
‘I suppose that is pretty accurate. Life has been stressful with my family and track. It actually has gotten a lot better when you came to Clayton, Newton.’  
‘Awww.’  
‘Shush, you. Though it’s true. You’re a really good friend.’  
‘Friend? Because about a minute ago, your face was right next to mine and it seemed like you were trying to kiss me since you kept getting closer.’  
Izzie kept stuttering, ‘I…’ but then, her countenance slowly softened as she saw Casey’s face full of acceptance. She scooched closely to Casey, enough to be within arm's reach. Moving her left hand up to Casey’s face, she grazed her thumb over Casey’s quivering lip as their lips began to part one another’s.  
A low moan leaves Izzie’s mouth, as she pushes deeper into Casey and forcing Casey to continue kissing while on top of her. Casey finally fully straddles Izzie as she begins to lay her head back down on the pillows to stop straining her neck. Lowering her body onto Izzie’s, Casey holds Izzie’s face as she caresses her right thumb over Izzie’s smooth cheek and runs her other hand through Izzie’s hair as they continue to kiss passionately.  
Casey then moves her right hand down to Izzie’s neck as she moves her lips from Izzie’s lips to her nape and kisses it tenderly, while ever so occasionally biting. With each bite, Izzie moaned deeper.  
“Babe, you have this knack for making me crazy.”  
“Iz, I’m not even trying.”  
“Of course you aren’t. You’re stellar at everything, … well except bio.”  
“HEY!” Casey exclaims as she holds Izzie’s hands down and gives her a quick kiss. “But true.”  
Casey moved her hands, releasing Izzie from her hold and slowly runs her hands up Izzie’s sides, moving under the red and white baseball tee she lent Izzie. Izzie gasps as she feels the soft cloth rub against her nipples and elicits a moan as Casey’s breathe and mouth warms Izzie’s now goosebumpy skin.  
“Mmm, gosh that feels amazing, Newton,” Izzie lowly speaks as she grabs Casey’s head to push her into her boob as Casey swirls her tongue around Iz’s areolas.

Unable to wait, Izzie moves her finger under Casey's chin, drawing her to to kiss her on the lips. Izzie pushes herself into Casey. As their tongues collides, she straddles Casey on the bed and slowly lifts up the baseball tee to expose her breasts. Casey does the same and Izzie quickly begins to pinch and twist her lover's nipple while with her mouth being occupied by the other.  
"Come back up here."  
Izzie pushes her lips onto to Casey's, gliding her tongue asking Casey's upper lip. Casey returns the gesture by caressing her tongue against Izzie's and biting, alternating from the upper and lower lips of her love. Then Casey slowly pushes Izzie back onto her back and straddles her, though she decides to get up leaving Izzie wanting for more.  
Casey walks over to her drawer and grabs her strap-on and proceeds to put it on as Izzie watched, dripping from the bed. After placing on the strap, she kisses Izzie down her neck and then moves lower to suck her clit. She circles the glistening clit with her tongue until Izzie's body shuttered a few times and then moves herself up closer with her cock. Izzie let out several low moans as Casey rubs her cock at her entrance, which became wetter and wetter.  
"Give it to me," Izzie demands.  
"Not yet," Casey replies.  
"Ugh, fuck you, Newton."  
"I thought I was the one fucking you, babe." Casey said as she teases and places two fingers inside Izzie, feeling her eternal warmth and wetness. Izzie moaned to each rhythmic pumping Casey gave her as she drenches her own thighs and the bedding beneath her. Izzie absolutely loves being filled and even better when it's from her favourite person.  
Casey places her cock nearby Izzie's entrance and as soon as she removed her fingers, she pushes herself inside Izzie, who let out to rumbling, yet seductive low moan.


End file.
